


I say thank you to life for bringing you back to me

by mamada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Relationship(s), Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, little sexy, shirtless bucky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamada/pseuds/mamada
Summary: Steve se réveille et est heureux d'avoir la chance de pourvoir être au cotés de l'homme qu'il aime





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salut c'est un premier essaie avec ce genre de style d'écriture donc s'il vous plait soyer gentil  
> Enjoy !

Steve est toujours au lit quand il entend la voix de Bucky venir de l’autre bout de leur appartement de Brooklyn. La voix de son petit ami le sort doucement du sommeil avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres et part en direction de la cuisine d’où la voix lui parvient.

\- Bonjour Buck. 

Steve parle avec une voix roque et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Bucky

\- Salut Stevie.

Bucky est mieux réveillé mais répond à son baiser doucement.  
Steve se trouve vraiment chanceux d’avoir Bucky, en réalité de l’avoir retrouvé après tous ce qui leur était arrivés. La guerre, La chute de Bucky, la disparition de Steve pendant 70 ans, la découverte du Soldat de l’hiver et son identité. Au moment de découvrir que Bucky avait survécu à la chute, Steve n’avait pas réfléchie et avait tout fait pour le ramener. Son acharnement lui avait presque couté la vie mais peu lui important tant que Bucky se rappelait de lui et qu’il était en sécurité loin de Pearce et de ses sbires. Il avait ensuite dû attendre 2 longues années avant de le retrouver vraiment en Roumanie. Tony au départ n’avait accepté l’idée que Steve pouvait autant être attaché à l’homme qui l’avait empêché de grandir près de ses parents. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que ce n’était pas Bucky mais HYDRA qui les avaient tués et accepta donc d’aider Bucky à retirer les mots qui actionnaient le soldat de son esprit. C’était surtout Wanda qui avait aidé avec sa magie en effacent simplement les mots de son esprit mais Tony lui avait offert un nouveau bras pour ce faire pardonner d’avoir pulvérisé l’autre pendant le combat qui les avaient opposés. Steve souriait en pensant à la chance qu’il avait de pouvoir serrer l’amour de sa vie dans ses bras après tous cela.  
Bucky c’était rapproché de lui pendant qu’il rêvassait, il avait maintenant sa tête posée dans le cou de Steve et il pouvait sentir ses cils le chatouiller légèrement ce qui le fit rire doucement. 

\- J’ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Bucky parlait toujours dans le cou de Steve ses mains se promenaient sur son torse tranquillement mais toujours en mouvement. Steve l’embrassa à nouveau et en se s’éloignant un peu pour mieux voir Bucky il se dit qu’il était vraiment parfait. Ses cheveux brun étaient retenu par un élastique en une petite queue de cheval, ses yeux gris bleu le regardaient avec intensité, il portait juste un pantalon de pyjama, Steve pouvait donc admirer son torse nu et ses abdos. Il ne put donc pas s’empêcher de se morde la lèvre inférieur et Bucky esquissa un sourire sachant très bien l’effet qu’il produisait. Ensuite tous alla très vite Stevie prit Bucky par les hanches avant de murmurer.

\- Le petit déjeuner peu attendre encore un peu.

Ses yeux étant déjà deux puis noirs entouré d’un mince cercle de bleu intense. Bucky prit les choses en mains et poussa tranquillement Steve vers leur chambre tous en cherchant son retirer le T-shirt pour enfin pouvoir toucher son torse musclé. Il réussit cette manipulation au moment où Steve le souleva de terre pour l’embrasser férocement contre le mur de leur chambre. Bucky par reflexe serra ses jambes autour de son torse et entoura son cou de sa main de chair, sa main métallique étant trop occupée à parcourir ce dit torse. Steve réagit sous le touché du métal et ne put s’empêcher de murmurer le nom de Bucky.

\- Buck, Buck, Buck, je t’aime tellement

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Stevie

En finissant sa phrase il déposa une trainée de baisser brulant le long de son cou et sur ses clavicules. Steve prit ensuite la direction du lit pour finir ce qu’ils avaient commencés.  
***************  
Bucky se réveilla quelques heures plus tard encore fatigué avec Steve encore endormie serré contre lui. Il était heureux plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais était, en effet Steve et lui était ensemble même dans les années 40 mais ils ne pouvaient pas être réellement ensemble dans un monde où personne ne les auraient acceptés. Il avait peut-être eu un lavage de cerveau, subit de multiple torture avoir la chance de vivre durant ce siècle avec Steve était vraiment merveilleux. Il l’aimait et ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire en le regardant ainsi dormir paisiblement. Il le regarda longtemps avant de se lever discrètement pour aller se doucher. Steve le rejoignis sous la douche et ils prirent enfin le petit déjeuner que Bucky avait préparé plusieurs heures auparavant.  
Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux, et se disaient chaque jour combien ils avaient de la chance de se retrouver malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie leur avaient fournie. Ils s’aimaient et la vie ne pouvait pas le leur prendre. Peu importe le prix.


End file.
